simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Asteria52/Frequently Asked Questions
I have seen many of the same questions asked over and over again. Information seems to be in many different places, and my hope is that by consolidating the information in one place then people will have an easier time of it. Have a question that isn't answered here or a tip that you want to share, comment below! Questions about The Simpsons:Tapped Out Wikiᅝ New to editing? Be sure to check out our Editing Policy. The following guides should be able to help with most editing questions. Need help with something not covered here? Browse the expansive section to see if you can find an answer, send a message to any administrator or comment below. * * * * * * * Wikitext *Wikitext is the markup language used to format content on wikis. It can be used to add photos, tables, bold styles, links, and other visual changes. It's not necessary to know wikitext in order to edit at Wikia. You can use the Visual mode in the standard editor, to avoid it. However, users who learn it find that they have more control over their editing experience. It can be used in "source" mode in the editor. Use to see a cheat sheet for wikitext. Info Boxes *All of our pages use info boxes. The easiest way to add one to a new page is to copy one from a similar page that already has one. Info boxes are templates and will only appear in the source mode while editing. To learn more about how to set up an info box see our info box template. Renaming Pages You can rename a page by moving it. There are several reasons why you might wish to rename a page: *The title has been misspelled. *The title does not follow the wiki's naming conventions *The scope of the article has been reduced, extended or otherwise changed. See for a guide on how to rename pages. Deleting Pages *Any user can remove content from a page, but only admins can pages completely. This is often done in cases of spam and vandalism, but may also be used to remove unwanted pages. You can bring these pages to an Administrator's attention by writing on their wall or by typing into the page in edit mode. Formatting/Grammar *Please use proper grammar. We use American English on this wiki. It is important that the articles flow and the information is presented in a way that makes it easy to find what users are looking for. Articles of the same type should be presented in the same manner. When making a new page, check out some of the current articles to see how best to present the new information. Vandalism * is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of a structure, a symbol or information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. If you spot any vandalism please undo the damage and then inform an Administrator so that they can take action against the vandal. Changing your username on this wiki *Wikia staff will currently allow email-confirmed users to change their user name via re-naming once and only once. Use this guide for changing usernames. Getting too many emails? *You can change your email settings by moving the mouse to your username in the top righthand corner of the screen. A drop down menu will appear. Click on to change your alert settings. Closing an account *Closing your account is a process by which your account is disabled and cannot be used. Because of the way Wikia works, Staff members cannot delete and/or entirely remove accounts. You can just stop using this site or follow this guide to permanently disable your account. Chat * is a feature that allows instantaneous communication between users on a wiki. Anybody with a Wikia account can join chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button in the right navigation rail. Be sure to read over our Chat Rules and Policies before joining. Where can I find more friends? *If you wish to find more friends you can look on the Origin Usernames Corkboard board or The Simpsons Tapped Out Wiki:Origin Usernames. Roles on this Wiki *All Wikia contributors have access to read and contribute to all of our wikis. A number of special user roles also exist on Wikia with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism. Learn more about local and global level roles . Registered users Users who have created an account and logged in are able to: *Customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their preferences. *Upload an image, video or other file to the wiki. *Add pages to their watchlist, which can be used to track edits to a particular page. *Maintain a user profile. *Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each wiki). Autoconfirmed Users Registered users who have been with Wikia for at least 4 days and have made at least 10 edits also have access to the following tools: *No longer have to go through a captcha when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. *Edit semi-protected pages. *Upload multiple files at once. Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Administrators Administrators (or "admins") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: *They have all privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups and also have the ability to: **Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). **Lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. **Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing, etc. **Grant and revoke chat moderator rights. **Edit the wiki's skin and format. **Edit MediaWiki pages. Interested in becoming an Admin on this site? Everyone is welcome to apply here Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators but have none of the administrator privileges. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate users rights. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, chat moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Questions about The Simpsons: Tapped Out Changing my Origin account username *Many people chose a random username not knowing that this game would take over their life. Changing your username is easy just go to Origin's website and log in. Then go to My Account and edit your basic information. How many friends can I have? *There is a cap of 100 friends in the game. After that you will have to delete some in order to add more. How do I delete friends *To delete friends, log into Origin on your computer. In your friend list you can delete friends. Once you delete them they will be removed from your game. *As of February 2014, the ability to delete friends was added to the game. In the bottom lefthand corner of the screen a button was added that opened up a menu. Clicking on a friends name in this screen allows one to see when they last played and you have the option to un-friend them. Neighbors' Springfields were reverted back to alphabetical order instead of random. How to move characters to Krustyland and back to Springfield *As long as a character is not busy with a task they should move back and forth from Krustyland as you do. In Krustyland characters will start next to the entrance, but in Springfield they will start in random places. Luckily the new find character feature helps with that. How can I get my Conform-O-Meter up to 5 stars? *Every item in the game contributes to different parts of the conform-o-meter. For information on points see Conform-O-Meter Points System. Helpful Hints *Did you know you can turn on a confirmation pop-up every time you click to spend donuts? So now you can avoid accidentally hitting the donut button to speed up a job! I can't count the times that this has saved me from accidentally spending donuts. How to do it: Hit the building button (saw and hammer in bottom right corner). In the pop-up screen, hit the "i" for information and at the bottom you'll see the option to turn on or off the confirm donut spend option. This is also how you turn on and off the notifications. *Tap on Homer so his task list comes up next to him. Now tap on Homer 10 times quickly. Doing this will unlock 10 donuts and a Jebediah Statue. *Remember that items such as trees and benches will earn you XP, which you'll need in order to level up and unlock other items. While these items don't earn you cash or donuts, it's important not to forget about them. Certain characters, buildings, and other items can only be unlocked when you reach a certain level. *Need a character for a quest but they are busy doing something else? If you don't want to wait just store either the building that the character is currently in or the building that they came with. If it's the building that the character came with, then take it back out of storage, this will reset the character and now you can assign them a task. Note: This doesn't work with Homer, Lisa, or the Simpson House. *If you tap a building and hold it for a few seconds and you will be able to move it as if you pressed the move button. 06:15, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts